When Legends Meet
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Star Wars comes to Schooner Bay.


WHEN LEGENDS MEET

They were in the wrong place, at the wrong time, naturally, they became heroes.

_Set in the From this Day On Universe, sometime in the middle of I Won't Say Good - Bye, so that Tris can have a happy scene or two. I do not own Gamm or its denizens. I only own lots of Star Wars memorabilia. Basically, if you think you have seen it anywhere else- I don't own it, it's borrowed. I'm not profiting. Thanks to Mary for Sean. Thanks to Mary for the idea and cheerleading. If I'm missing any point of order, thank you for it, I don't own it or any other point that needs to be disclaimed, thanked or otherwise. As I do hate inventing names- Skeldale and Tristan are names borrowed from James Herriot. Blackwood, from Andrew Greeley. Linden from Stephen R Donaldson. Adam from Panzer/Davis. This is meant in honor not imitation, mocking or any other subversion. Dashire has appeared before under the word Cashire. He is not that name any longer. _

_To honor the end of the saga fast approaching…_

_1977_

"Mark, no. You promised after that awful shark movie that I wouldn't have to do any more movie reviews..." Carolyn protested. "I don't care if it's a cultural phenomena and media sensation.."

"What does that ignoramus want now?" Daniel asked irritably.

"Hold on a second, Mark," Carolyn said into the phone. Covering it, she replied, "There's some new space movie coming out- Star something- Wars, I think. And he wants me to go into Skeldale and review it for the Beacon...It's supposed to be- quite the thing. The last movie he had me review gave me nightmares for a week!"

Her god-daughter, Jenny, was heading out the door to her first class, but stopped as she overheard the conversation. "I'll point out the irony of a woman who lives in the legendary house that's haunted by **seamen **having nightmares over a fish later- but Star Wars? I'd trade places with you any day of the week to review it. Dave and I've been trying to find time to go see it since ads started coming out in February, but the lines are killer. We were going to make it a double with Candy and Tris. It's not scary, or not supposed to be."

Tristan popped in just then. "She's right- it's not. If I could just turn all three of them invisible too, but that's out of my power. And young Mr.Farnon's not gotten clearance yet anyway, has he?" Jenny's crinkled nose answered that question. "So, using my powers might clue him in that something's not normal. He does seem bright."

"I'm starting to feel out-voted," Carolyn sighed, then before Mark could start yelling through the phone, she went back on the line. "Is that all you want me to do- stand in a five mile long line for hours and then come in and review the movie, Mark? Interviews? How will I have time to interview anyone by deadline? My daughter and god - daughter have been wanting to go- could I just send them and let them write it? What? I'll ask them- if they say yes, I'll stop in and pick up the passes this afternoon. Okay. See you then. Right." Hanging up, she looked at her ''audience" with a resigned expression. "Forget the lines, Mark worked out some kind of deal with the theatre manager to get around them- but he does want a photo of the lines that go around the block. Anyway, he also wants me to interview some people of varying ages who are seeing the movie and get their reactions. To the end of meeting the deadline, he's giving me passes to bring along my family, so we're all seeing it. "

Jenny's "snoopy dance" was cut short by a horn honking outside. "Go give Dave the good news," Tristan instructed. "I'll go tell Candy and Jon. Martha in the kitchen too?"

"It's her day here, yes, " Carolyn confirmed. "Have a good day, honey," she called to Jenny who was out the door and down the walk. Turning back to the captain, she went on, "Come with us, be Tris' step dad again."

"Madam, I'm not sure that it's my kind of 'thing'," he demurred.

Tristan had zipped back by this time. "Thrilled they are- well, Candy and Jon are- Martha is somewhat dubious. Come on, 'pop'. It'll be fun- and I still say those two-" he nodded in the direction Jen had taken off , " are getting serious enough that a cold beady eye might be beneficial. And no one is more capable of cold and beady eyes when they are necessary. Only when called for. Of course. You never glare unduly. "

"It would help with having a complete demographic for my article," Carolyn wheedled. "And the tickets are free. Please."

With a long suffering sigh, the ghost nodded. "Very well, Madam. Someone has to keep an eye on this scamp. If he continues to call me pop, he will get popped, however. Star what? Wasn't that a television series several years ago? Chap with the pointed ears?"

"That was Trek, not Wars," Tristan said with enough authority to not be questioned. "Totally different as I hear it. This is something about a princess getting rescued from a black knight by a farm boy, a wizard, pirate, and giant monkey."

"Giant monkey?" Carolyn blinked. "Like in Planet of the Apes?"

"I don't think so... may I?" Tristan asked, flicking on the tv when he had permission. In a dizzy rush, channels flashed by until he spotted a commercial.

_They were young_

Images of three young people moved across the screen, accompanied by what did appear to be a large ape. At one point the girl appeared alone, ghostlike, looking as if she was entreating someone.

_In love_

The younger looking man and the girl in white sailed across a metal canyon hanging onto each other for dear life.

_And on the run_

Firing bolts of light, all three ran down white corridors.

**STAR WARS **

"They say there's never been a movie like it before," Tristan noted, turning off the picture.

"I've certainly never seen anything like it," Daniel agreed. "And this does not convince me that I want to- but I gave my word."

Martha came in, accompanied by the kids. "We're on the road. Need me to pick up anything in town after I drop off the kids?"

"Another car so I can drive us?" Candy suggested.

"Right after she picks up five thousand dollars," Carolyn smiled. "Did Tristan tell you the news?"

"Cool," Jon affirmed. "I can't wait until I tell everyone. Danny Shoemaker is going to turn green."

Tristan's face grew speculative, but his captain noticed and said, "I do not want to hear of Mr. Shoemaker turning any color, whatsoever."

"It sounds great," Candy added. "Is the Captain coming with us? That'd be just like a family."

"See, dad, you have to come," Tristan said smugly.

"I said I would- but I don't want to be selfish. The whole crew should go along. Tristan, round up Sean and Dashire," Daniel ordered. "If I must be dragged into modern society, so do they."

"I'm not sure there'll be enough tickets," Carolyn said uncertainly. "I'd love to have them.."

"Must they be visible to go along?" Tristan asked.

"No, good thought," Daniel nodded. "Tristan, if you'd shown half this initiative in life, you'd have been on the senior staff."

"What can I say, death improved me?"

On that note, he popped out.

"Good, that vest of his was hurting my eyes," Daniel said. "Red and orange- together?"

"On him, it works.."

That Afternoon

"Danny was green, like I said," Jon crowed. "His mother doesn't think it's a good influence on his developing genius.." The boy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now I have to look forward to seeing it," Carolyn muttered.

"Did he actually turn green?" Daniel asked the boy.

"Nah, just envious. Cause his mother won't let him see it."

"I resemble that implication," Tristan announced, appearing with a hurt look.

"Resemble?" Jon frowned. "Thought it was resent..."

"Dare I say you are losing your touch?" Daniel asked Tristan. "Now, did our fellow crewmen agree to come along?"

"Dashire wanted to know if Ed is coming- he doesn't think that Mr. Peavey likes him much. .I can't imagine why- and no - I am not losing anything. Except my heart to the lovely ladies of Gull Cottage."

Martha patted his shoulder. "I got it, Tris. Ed would rather not go along. Said it sounds like a darn fool idea of a movie. So, we're both bowing out. I admit, it looks strange to me too."

"Stranger than -?" Tris asked, making himself invisible.

"Yes. You're familiar strange."

He reappeared. "Well, Sean says he'll come along in any case- and Dashire will come if either A- Ed says he won't be bothered or B. Ed's not going. So, they are both coming along."

"Wish I'd known," Carolyn said. "Mark had tickets for Martha and Ed too, I guess - kids- do you have someone you'd like to ask- or the others can come along visibly.."

"How do we explain them?" Jenny asked.

"Right. Well - I'll worry about that later. How are finals going?" Carolyn changed the subject.

"Done," Jenny grinned. "Aced."

"Me too. Grades were high enough to opt out of about half of them, "Candy proudly smiled.

"I don't have 'm yet," Jon looked more smug.

"Won't be able to say that next year," Candy warned.

"That's next year. This one, I don't have them and I am going to see Star Wars."

Suddenly, by now familiar figures began racing across the TV screen.

"That has got to be the fiftieth commercial since Mark tagged me with this assignment, " Carolyn sighed.

"Makes one wonder- why go to the movie- if we piece them all together, I'm sure we can surmise what the entire movie is," Daniel agreed. "The young blond boy is the son of a war hero- I think the chap from the _Bridge over the River Kwi _might be his dad, and the only one able to rescue the girl with the strange hair from the chap in black- and the two spatting metallic creatures seem rather important to the whole enterprise.."

"Wrong show," Jenny grinned. "The Enterprise goes with Scotty and Jim."

"And I think the other young man must be one of the other two's brothers- and he has a large pet monkey," Daniel finished. "He does seem rather fond of shooting things."

"The pet monkey is Chewbacca- a Wookie- and he's no one's pet, he's-" Jenny began to explain.

"No- don't ruin it for them," Tristan yelped.

"True. Okay. No more hints- but you're only about half right," the girl said. "And I really think you'll like it."

Friday

Carolyn offered to pick up the kids after school tomorrow as she had to stop in at Claymore's office to see about getting a new door put on the kitchen. In the last storm, the wind had punched a small hole in the bottom of it, not big enough for Scruffy to escape, but troubling.

When she knocked on his office door, music came through it, forcing her to knock louder. Through one of the Venetian blind slats, a bit of movement drew her gaze. Claymore was doing something that looked like a less coordinated version of Tristan's mad conductor routine. When the landlord finally opened the door, she was able to hear it clearly. "Nice music, Claymore- it sounds familiar- but I can't place it- Mozart? Wagner?"

"No- John Williams- any relation of yours? No, oh. Too bad. It's from that new movie."

"Star Wars?" Now she knew where she'd heard it- Jenny had been playing it since March. That explained her sudden classical interest.

"Yes. I've thought about going, but the drive, gas prices, etc. etc. etc."

Inspiration seized her, and Carolyn said, "Why Claymore, I didn't know you liked science fiction... tell you what- I'm taking the kids to see it in Skeldale tomorrow evening. Why don't you come along?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Pretending to consider, he nodded enthusiastically. "Will you pick me up? I don't think Bessie will make the trip."

"Bessie?"

"My car. She's not been well lately."

"Oh. Certainly." Carolyn started to say goodbye and turn away, then stopped herself, "Oh, it could have slipped my mind almost, but - the kitchen door.."

"Kitchen door?"

"Yes, at Gull Cottage. There's a hole in it, and we need a new one, door that is, not hole."

"Mrs. Muir, how did it get a hole?- Acts of ghosts are not covered in your homeowner's policy, you know."

"Tristan would not damage the captain's ship." In fact, he and the others had offered to fix it, but the captain had said it was that blithering barnacle's duty to fix it. "But - the hole does really bother him- and the Captain both. The only reason neither has **done anything **about it is you surely will." She carefully put an edge to her tone, letting the double meaning be implicit.

It took a moment, but, "Done anything- oh- you mean - DONE anything. Er- well, I'll have Mr. Peavey out - this afternoon to fix it. I-calling him right now. " A bit louder, he repeated himself, "RIGHT NOW."

"We'll pick you up tomorrow- around- three, okay?" Carolyn said with a smile. "And thank you, Claymore."

When she climbed back in the station wagon, a dear voice said, "You handled that very well, Madam."

"I quite agree. But I do the conductor much better."

To her credit, Carolyn didn't jump, but she did let out a shaky breath. "I didn't know I had passengers."

"Claymore can be rather recalcitrant," Daniel's voice said, and she could picture him pulling his ear as he said it. "So, I thought we should be on call."

"And I got bored with the end of the year stuff going on at Jenny's college, so wanted to pop in and see Candy, but she's at school until you pick her up, so coming along with the chance to rattle Clay's chain held great appeal."

"If you two just appear in the car..."

"We'll say its special effects," Tris suggested, remaining invisible. "In keeping with the theme. We used the Force."

"In my car?"

"She's right, lad," Daniel said, unseen still. "Come along."

"Thank you, " Carolyn said, though now aware, she knew they were gone.

For the moment. A few seconds later as she put the key in the ignition, someone knocked on the window. Tristan and his "step dad" were standing beside the car, both smiling smugly.

"Get in, - through the door. And no- neither of you can drive."

"I piloted a ship for-"

"Adam taught me."

"Neither of you is on my insurance."

After a moment, the ghosts shrugged. "Okay. Lead on McDuff," Daniel agreed.

In the end, Carolyn was rather glad the two ghosts were with her. Jon still grumbled about being picked up like a "baby", but for Candy, the factor was a bit lessened. Penny Hassenhammer had yet to get over the fact that Candy Muir, the tomboy who didn't have a father, had the best looking guy in town. Reminding the snide girl of that was a sure way to dispel Candy's similar concerns.

When they got home, the rest of the ghosts were there. Though they had doubts about watching a "civil war" movie as they had lived through The Civil War and not enjoyed it, and weren't sure that a door was worth Claymore's company. It was good to see them, even if they felt they ought to retreat to the wheelhouse when Ed arrived. As Jon put it, even if they were cooler than most 'old guys', they did creep Ed Peavey out a bit.

As it turned out, Ed could only patch the spot, a new door would have to be custom ordered; Captain Gregg had doors made specifically for Gull Cottage. Therefore, Handy Dan did not have doors made to those specifications on file. He did have word that Martha, on second thought, would be glad to go with them to the movie. He had a date with a basketball game on the TV.

**Saturday**

As Claymore climbed into the station wagon, he stopped, backing up and making a noise best described as, "Aaahungh" upon seeing his uncle and Tristan. "What are they doing here?" he asked when he was able to speak sensibly.

"Going to the movie," Tristan informed him.

"Just like us," Sean added as he and Dashire made themselves visible.

"Not just like you- I like you- and you're invisible. You were. Why were you and Dashire invisible? Why aren't they?"

"Because we prefer to be invisible and they do have cover stories," Dashire sighed. "Sean and I don't, and it's less crowded if we are not tangible. " He thought a moment then added, "Cheaper too. If Sean and I used actual tickets to get in, you couldn't come along. Now, get in or we'll be late. We still have to pick up Dave."

Looking only slightly mollified, Claymore climbed into the very back. "Oooh my back. At least Tristan is sitting back here too, why couldn't .."

"Alex," Daniel said. "That is my name for the time being. "Or MISTER Elias to you. "

"At least he could ride back here- you don't have aching an back - like I do. And how is it you two get in free? I'd like to do that."

"They died, it has its bright moments. Care to try it?" Daniel asked.

"Ahem," Martha cleared her throat. "Get your spats out of the way in the next two blocks - Dave doesn't know about - that. Buck up Claymore."

"He doesn't? So- he and him," Claymore speculated, pointing, " can't do anything to me?"

"It's rude to point, Mom says, " Jon piped up.

"And I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Daniel added.

"Maybe not at the very moment we want to," Tristan smiled. "But it will give us more time to think of what to do- so you might want to - be nice so we don't find it necessary to think of it. You know how creative I am."

"Errgh. I-I'ym always nice."

He didn't have time to grumble more after Dave climbed into the back with Clay, Jon, and Tris. Carolyn and Martha had the front seat. The girls and Daniel took up the center section.

When they arrived at the theatre half an hour later thanks to the newest highway, they stopped for a moment, just to look at the line stretching into the parking lot.

"All for a movie?" Martha asked.

"Perhaps some of them are seeing something else?" Daniel suggested.

Though only the captain could hear the answer, Sean, standing on top of the car to read the marquee, replied, "Maybe, not likely, Captain. Tis on two of three screens. King Kong is on the other one- that's old- isn't it?"

Dave echoed that information; he did not hear Dash' instructions to everyone tangible stay close together so he and Sean could walk on the outside to shield them from the mob. Well, he didn't realize he heard it; he did obey the instruction. It was likely that they might get some flak from patrons who were not thrilled to see them bypass the entire throng.

As they neared the head of the line, a voice called out, "Hey!" It was familiar, so they turned. Adam Pierce, their friend and Carolyn and Dash' attorney was standing there with a bemused expression on his face. "How'd you get lucky- or should I ask?"

"I'm the press today," Carolyn replied a bit apologetically.

"Ha. You'll get good seats too and I'll have a sore neck from sitting in the front row."

"We'll save you one, you're almost there," Martha encouraged.

"Is- " Adam began, breaking off as he recognized a non in on things member of the party. "is it any trouble?"

"Of course not," Dashire said in unison with Carolyn. "But keep Sean and I under your hat."

"My hat isn't that big, if I had one," he muttered, adding louder, "thanks. See you inside?"

"I'll wait with you," Sean said. "So it'll be easier to find them."

Adam nodded his thanks for that.

Then, they were inside. If Dave noticed the door opening for them on its own, he did not mention it.

As they entered the lobby and had their tickets torn, it was deja vu.

"Hello, strangers."

"Doctor Avery!" Carolyn gasped.

"I'm off duty, so it's Linden. Dave- right? Alex? Tristan?"

The three dates nodded and returned her greeting.

"Are you here alone?" Carolyn asked.

"At the moment. My nephew's here for a few days- he and Thomas are in the balcony. A mother is not cool enough to sit with, nor is a favorite aunt. I had hoped Blackwood had outgrown that phase by now, he's nineteen. But no. So, I guess I have at least two or three more years of being uncool." It didn't seem to bother her too much.

"Can I go up and sit with them, Mom?" Jon asked.

Carolyn hesitated. She wasn't sure a kid at least three years younger would be any cooler than a mother.

"They'll be fine with it. Jon's a good kid and he's not a parent," Linden shrugged. "Oh well, last movie I took them to, I wanted to kill them both before it was over. I'm rather pleased not to have to endure them making kissy noises etc. Well, this isn't Cinderella, but that was a deeply impressive incident."

"Can I interview you afterwards?" Carolyn asked.

"Sure. Jon, tell those two to meet us in the lobby after its over, and we'll go over to Kresge's for sodas and 'interviews'. Alex is pretty tall- so it should be easy to find us."

"Oh, S- sure," Jon nodded, catching himself before he could say Sean would find him easily if there was a problem.

Adam caught up a few minute later, the line moved fast. Thanks to having a couple of invisible ghosts on their side, the small crowd found seats easily, and they were good ones besides.

Before it got started, Claymore hissed at Dashire, "Could you float in a tub of popcorn, extra butter?"

"Sure, give me five dollars and no problem," the ghost answered.

"Forget it."

Jenny kicked him gently, to remind him not to talk either in the movie or to invisible people, adding a shush for emphasis.

After a preview of some B movie , darkness deepened. Then on the black screen appeared:

Long, long ago

In a galaxy far, far away...

STAR WARS

None of them, from whatever age in which they lived, had seen anything what came after the words finished scrolling across the stars as first a relatively small ship dashed across the screen followed by a giant cruiser firing rays of death. When the action shifted inside, it was a bit more familiar, they had all seen war movies, and despite lasers, the firefight was not too unconventional Then, out of the smoke stepped a black giant in armor. No one had to tell them he was the bad guy, Darth Vader, according to what the girl in white called him.

So, the action moved along, with the two robots making good their escape to be purchased by a farming family. Images stood out. The princess appearing in a ray of light; Luke standing to watch the binary suns set. When Obi Wan came to scare away the Tusken Raiders, a lone figure in a monkish cloak and hood, howling, Candy elbowed Tris, but he just gave her a seraphic grin. Luke's first drawing of a lightsaber joined the whirl of images. During the cantina scene, if anyone had looked at Adam, they'd have seen him moving his head in time to the jazz band. The Death Star made them all gasp, and more than once, Han's sardonic wit evoked a chuckle. In particular, the Captain laughed at this scene:

_Beep beep beep_

_Han, in storm trooper gear yelled at the com link, "One of the guards had a weapons malfunction, but we're all fine now, thanks, how about you? "_

_On the other end, "Weapons malfunction? We're sending a contingent up there."_

_Han shot back, "Negative, negative, we have an energy leak, large leak very dangerous. Give us a minute to lock it down. "_

_"Who is this? What is your operating number?"_

_Han Solo looked around, then settled on grabbing his blaster and firing it into the console. That was his operating number. "Boring conversation."_

"That's a good response," Daniel softly approved. Carolyn hoped that the next time the phone got on a ringing spree it wouldn't be blown to bits.

Not long afterwards, the four were in the trash compactor, and it looked like that might be it. Then, they escaped, in spotless raiment, only to run into more troopers and have to split up into two teams.

"Errol couldn't do better than that," Martha whispered when Luke carried the Princess across the metallic canyon on a rope.

When Ben Kenobi sacrificed himself to save the young people, with a smile on his face, they were all shocked, even Jenny who had read the book. Sean leaned over to whisper to his captain as they escaped with Ben calling out invisibly, "Run, Luke, run!"

"Think he's a spook like us? Or is the lad hallucinating?"

Daniel shrugged. The time to relax was short as the Falcon met sentry ships, winning out in yet another battle. None of the ghosts believed in when the girl called their escape easy, but her words held true as the Death Star did follow them to the small moon where the Alliance was assembled.

If they thought the battle to escape the Death Star was difficult, the one to destroy it was more so. It appeared that out of several dozen ships, only a handful survived.

As the ceremony concluded the movie, it was hard to believe that it was all over, but it was.

Once again, the two invisible ghosts kept a cordon around the tangible party until they reached the lobby.

A few minutes later, Jon bounced over to them all. "Thom says can he and Blackie and me go over to the bowling alley? Please?"

"And how does he expect me to get home?" Linden asked. "Shanghai the Falcon?"

"We'll give you a lift, but first, would you mind coming over to the soda shop and letting me interview you?" Carolyn asked.

For a moment, Dr. Avery thought, then shrugged. "Okay. Fine. Keep an eye on those two, Jon. Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Muir, Blackwood is a - a seminary student- whatever that's called these days- and was raised on military bases here, there, and yon. He's safe as you can get. Make sure that my nephew is the one who drives, Jon. "

"Yes, ma'am."

Linden looked over the heads of the crowd to send her two charges a regally imperative glare, then slid a look back at the people she was with. She had a suspicion or two. Whether or not it went anywhere remained to be seen.

"Why don't I give the good doctor a lift to Kresge's? " Adam asked. "Then, you can drive her to Schooner Bay." He looked around, trying to look like he wasn't looking around.

"You look like you've got a nervous tick, son," Dashire informed him. "No, Linden and Dave can't see Sean or I, so don't talk to us."

"Right, " he said loudly. "Come along, Doc. Hope you have nothing against jeeps."

"Well, I would prefer one of those landspeeder things," she grinned as he gave her a hand up into the vehicle.

"They did look serviceable, " Daniel allowed. "I preferred the Millennium Falcon. A ship and a sea of stars to guide it."

They made their way to the old fashioned lunch counter, settling into a booth, with a chair added for Martha.

"Ed's going to hate himself for missing this, " she declared as they ordered.

"Well, I'm glad he did, not that he missed, but that I got to see it," Claymore said. "I guess they all lived happily ever after now? "

"Well, Vader is still out there, " Dave shrugged. "Spinning through space.."

"They cut a lot of good lines though, " Jenny looked disappointed.

"Oh?" Daniel prompted.

"Well, right at the start, Luke was supposed to be out fixing a vaporator, with another droid, Treadwell, then looked up and saw the battle. Treadwell kind of fizzled out, that's why they had to buy more droids. He got real excited in the book and took off for Tosche Station in Anchorhead to tell Fixer, Deak, Windy, and Camie that there was a real battle going on- of course, it was over by the time he got there, but it didn't matter because Biggs, his best friend, was back from the Academy- and was about to defect to the Rebel Alliance. And they said they were a couple of shooting stars that could never be stopped, so it was extra sad when Biggs blew up. "

"I bet Luke and Leia get married, " Candy declared. "He's really cool- did you hear him use the C- Mr. Elias' word? Blast, twice? Once when R2 ran off and then when he was waiting for Biggs to shoot the Tie fighter."

"I don't have a patent on it," the captain coughed.

"You don't think a princess and a guy like Han could.." Adam baited.

"Not permanently- Luke and Han aren't that different, Luke's more responsible though," Candy protested.

"I want to know, " Martha declared, "what Leah's.."

"Leia's, " Jenny corrected hastily.

"Dress is made of. She dove head first into trash, and came out without a spot on her."

"And they must have pretty good deodorant. No one bathed afterwards, but no one said 'you stink', " Dave grinned. "And that was gross trash- looked like it'd make you reek forever."

"I hope they paid her to do that to her hair, " Linden noted, twirling a strand of her own reasonably short, brown hair. "Honestly. But I think she'll wind up with Han. "

"Is it worth the cultural excitement?" Carolyn asked.

"That's difficult to say," Daniel said. "It is a good story, and certainly one with a unique set of effects, but basically, it's a tale that's been told over and over again. Good vs. Evil. It did seem to demand more sacrifices of the heroes though. The boy's family, his friends, the planet."

"Well, they've said for years that there couldn't be a Trek movie- the special effects were not good enough, " Dave declared. "I'd say that this ends that argument."

"You're studying marketing, Dave. Did Mr.. Lucas handle it well?" Carolyn asked.

"I'd say so. There've been posters and promos for months- and back at the start of the year, they had a deal where kids could pre-order the action figures. I'd guess that he's not only changed the way movies are made, but the way they're publicized for decades to come."

"I'd like to know how Lord Vader did that trick of strangling someone across the room, " Daniel mused, rubbing his chin.

"Arugh," Claymore squeaked.

"That was a commendable impersonation of Chewbacca," Tristan encouraged. "Well, if he sucked up some helium."

"I wouldn't mind having a robot or two, " Martha sighed.

"Droid," Jenny and Dave amended.

"Luke did call them robots once," Daniel reminded them. "After they found the Jawas?"

"Would you see it again?" Carolyn asked them all.

The kids would, Linden would consider it, as would Adam. To her surprise, so would Daniel. And so would she. Claymore got scared of Darth Vader, but he'd love to think of a way to cash in on the merchandising.

They finished up their drinks and left. Carolyn would quiz Jon later. It wouldn't make the article, but she'd like to know what he thought.

"Well, family, I've enjoyed seeing you, but I'm off, " Adam announced. "May the Force be with all of you."

"We've got a long drive, and no hyperspace, " Carolyn agreed.

"If we lived in a metropolis, we'd live in the same city, still the same distance apart," Adam essayed. "But it would be fun to be able to jump into hyperdrive. Though, why not just call up Scotty and beam around?"

"Not with me in the car," Claymore twittered.

"Watch your mouth, Clay, or you might find yourself floating home," Tristan warned.

"You- stormtrooper you," Claymore sniffed.

"I was thinking more Luke," Candy commented as she took her seat.

"Be nice, Clay," Daniel warned as he took the back with the other guys so Linden could sit with the girls.

They dropped off Claymore, Martha, Dave, and Linden as the sun began to set. Tris could not resist calling to Claymore as the landlord climbed out, moaning, "Always said you were a fun-guy, Clay."

"Glad it's only one sun, " Sean said, glad to be able to speak again. "How could a planet survive with two of the things?"

"Tatoo I and II are smaller stars than Sol, a red dwarf and a white dwarf, orbiting far enough out from Tatootine to .." Jenny began to quote.

"Enough, lass. I was kidding. But it did make for a pretty moment."

"Like dear Martha, I think a droid," Dashire noted, " would be infinitely handy."

"Thought that's what you had Adam for," Carolyn called back. "Would you guys mind dropping me off at the Beacon so I can type in the story? Maybe Jenny can drive back in an hour or two?"

"You may not have droids, but you do have ghosts," Tristan protested.

"I am still not letting you drive."

"I think what the lad means, Madam, is go home, type it up, and let one of us drop it off to the nitwit's in box."

"Excellent- you're training the boy well, Danny, " Dashire agreed. "If that's what he meant."

"You win," Carolyn shook her head.

Jon was dropped off a couple of hours later, talking at warp speed about how cool it was hanging out with the guys.

"Give him a few years - and hanging out with girls will look better, " Jenny shook her head.

"It was fine - until you two got girly," the boy dissented.

"Jon, " his mother prompted, "since Tristan is going to play R2D2 and deliver my article, I can fit a quote in from you.."

"Awesome!"

She waited. "Well?"

"I believe, Madam, that that was his quote," Daniel smiled.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it will fit."

"Great, after you're done, Carolyn, cousin mom- can I borrow the machine?" Jenny wheedled.

"Homework? I thought the term was out?" Carolyn frowned.

"And love letters work better handwritten, unless your handwriting is terrible," Tristan advised. "Just kind of kills the mood if you have to translate. Though sending messages via robot, in 3 D.."

"No, I - I want to write an ending to the story," Jenny blushed.

"Didn't it end?" Carolyn asked.

"Well, they couldn't stand in the temple forever smiling. I want to see how it goes on after that. It's called fan fiction- some people started it a few years ago after Trek got cancelled."

"What do you do with it?" Carolyn asked.

"Just enjoy it."

"You don't try to publish it?" Carolyn wondered.

"Maybe privately, but not for profit."

"Don't let Claymore hear you say that," Daniel counseled before fading out to go on watch.

"Night, Captain," his family called.

"Okay, you can type after I send Tris off with the article," Carolyn smiled.

"Thanks. Meantime- I want to try and draw a pattern- don't you think that dress she wore at the end would make a great wedding gown?"

"Maybe- in a year or two. Shoo, so I can write."

"Could give monkey suit a whole new meaning," Tristan mused aloud, "for the best man."


End file.
